Camaro
| UltimaApparizione= | Possessore=Hurley | Status=Danneggiata }} La Camaro di Hurley è una Chevrolet Camaro (ca. 1970–1972) che apparteneva in origine a suo padre, David Reyes. Quando David lasciò la sua famiglia nel 1987, la Camaro rimase in possesso di Hurley. Dopo il ritorno dall'Isola, Hurley guidò la macchina mentre era inseguito dalla polizia Prima che Hurley arrivasse sull'Isola Nel 1987, David Reyes e suo figlio stavano cercando di aggiustare l'automobile apparentemente guasta, ma senza esito. Arrivarono alla conclusione che gli serviva un nuovo carburatore. David disse a suo figlio che dovevano rimandare il loro lavoro perchè lui doveva partire per Las Vegas. Successivamente, lasciò la sua famiglia per 17 anni. Nel 2004, dopo che Hurley vinse la lotteria, David Reyes tornò dalla sua famiglia su richiesta di sua moglie, per provare a parlare con Hurley e fargli capire che i numeri con i quali ha vinto la lotteria non sono maledetti. Con sorpresa, scoprì che Hurley aveva tenuto la macchina per 17 anni, nello stesso stato in cui era quando lui lasciò la sua famiglia. David cercò di parlare con Hurley per riprovare ad aggiustare la macchina, ma invece, Hurley decise di partire per l'Australia. Dopo l'arrivo di Hurley sull'Isola thumb|left|250px|La polizia di Los Angeles insegue Hurley nella sua Camaro David inizia a lavorare sulla Camaro a tempo perso dopo l'incidente aereo, in memoria di Hurley. Dopo il salvataggio, David regala la Camaro a Hurley per il suo compleanno. Hurley la prende, e sbotta quando vede che il contachilometri segna "481516 - 2342", chiedendo se si tratta di uno scherzo e dicendo che non vuole. . Qualche tempo dopo, un incontro con quello che credeva essere il fantasma di Charlie Pace, Hurley fugge con l'auto, con un conseguente inseguimento da parte della polizia. L'inseguimento inizia al negozio di alimentari dove ha avuto la visione. L'inseguimento continua in un'area industrale dove "investe" una pila di cassette di papaya. 200px|right|thumb|Hurley si schianta con la Camaro L'inseguimento continua sulla superstrada dove è ripreso dalla troupe di Action 8 News su di un elicottero, e trasmessa in diretta, dove Jack lo vede mentre beve un drink. L'inseguimento automobilistico termina vicino al parcheggio di un negozio "Circuit House" with the Camaro becoming airborne e in seguitosi schianta in una Pontiac dorata, di seguito Hurley viene arrestato dalla polizia di Los Angeles. Questa sequenza finale è stata filmata dal suo ex-superiore ed ex-impiegatoRandy Nations, che stava lavorando al Circuit House. Bloopers ed errori di continuità 250px|left|thumb|La Camaro di Hurley sui blocchi 200px|right|thumb|La Camaro di Hurley completamente messa a nuovo 200px|right|thumb|Hurley è inseguito dai poliziotti *Le Camaro usate negli episodi e sembrano essere molto simili tra loro (se non proprio lo stesso veicolo); in ogni caso, la Camaro usata nell'episodio è chiaramente diversa. Le differenze più notevoli sono il paraurti anteriore, la griglia del radiatore, le luci di posizione e le frecce, rear traction-bars, rear trunk spoiler, and the white stripes near the top edge of the grill. The Camaro used in appears to be a genuine Z28, while the other Camaro(s) seems to be your average run-of-the-mill backyard special. The Camaro in has a ‘Z28’ badge on the rear trunk spoiler, but a larger spoiler than the Camaro in . The change in cars could be due to the fact that the original Camaro was damaged in the chase & crash scene in , so a replacement Camaro had to be found; that’s assuming that the episodes were shot in order and that the same Camaro was used in both episodes. The 'newly restored' Camaro first appears in , which chronologically takes place between the other two episodes in the LOST Timeline, where the other Camaro(s) appears. Vedi anche *Automobili *Incidenti d'auto